Jak wkurwić Wrocławskiego kanara
Plik:Jak wkurwić Wrocławskiego kanara.ogg - jedź sobie w sierpniowe popołudnie wrocławskim tramwajem - nie masz biletu bo skończył Ci się miesięczny a tylko 4 przystanki więc jebać xD - masz sobie na to tbw, spokojnie sobie siedzisz na wyjebce ze słuchawkami na uszach i grasz w jakąś gierkę na komórce - po przejechaniu jednego oczywiście wpierdalają się kanary - z jednej strony jakieś stare babsko z niestwierdzonym wodogłowiem, a z drugiej spasły melepeta z pyerdolonym aryjskim wąsikiem jak żywo przypominający Hitlera xD - serio kur,wa jedyne co odróżniało go od poczciwego Adolfa to cieplejsze stosunki z narodem żydowskim i większy bebzon - szybko liczysz że zostają trzy przystanki do Twojej stacji więc postanawiasz grać na zwłokę - siedzisz bliżej starego babsztyla więc to on podchodzi pierwszy - jakby nigdy nic udajesz że jej nie widzisz i z wielkim zaangażowaniem bawisz się komórką - 'Dzień dobry, bilecik do kontroli' - oczywiście ją słyszysz, ale jako że masz słuchawki na uszach, to udajesz że nie i dalej z zapałem grasz sobie w gierkę - 'Proszę pana, bileciki do kontroli' - nic sobie z tego nie robisz i dalej popyerdalasz samochodzikiem przez pustynię - 'Przepraszam, bileciki do kontroli' - mmm jaki trudny level, tak bardzo skupiony na tym żeby wykręcić jak najlepszy wynik - 'MHMHMMHMMGULGULGUL (czy coś takiego, miałe chore gardło albo jest po prostu stara i niedoyjebana nwm), PRZEPRASZAM, BILECIKI DO KONTROLI!' - ty jeba,,na wywyłoko wyjebałem się przez ciebie o górę - ściągasz słuchawki i rzucasz na nią szybkie spojrzenie, po czym odwracasz łeb, nakładasz słuchawki i z powrotem zaczynasz nakur,wiać xD - w międzyczasie tramwaj zatrzymał się na kolejnej stacji - 'PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO ALE BILECIKI DO KONTROLI' - znowu ściągasz słuchawki, odwracasz łeb w jej stronę i patrzysz na nią przez kilka sekund tępym wzrokiem po czym w końcu wypalasz 'SŁUCHAM???'xD - 'Dzień dobry, bileciki do kontroli' - niczym niezrażony spokojnie najpierw chowasz sobie słuchawki do jednej kieszeni, poprawiasz ją, telefon do drugiej kieszeni, poprawiasz ją, po czym powoli przeszukujesz każdą kieszeń i w końcu odpowiadasz - 'Hehe pani poczeka, może mi się gdzieś zawieruszył w portfelu xDD' - Hitler junior skończył już sprawdzać wszystkich pasażerów i łypiąc groźnie spode łba przyglądał się całej sytuacji - nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, na spokojnie bardzo powoli wyciągasz portfel, przeszukujesz jedną przegródkę, drugą, trzecią, aż w końcu oczywiście niczego nie znajdujesz - jeszcze przed odezwaniem się chowasz porftel do kieszeni i ją poprawiasz xD - rozkładasz ręce w geście rezygnacji i spokojnym tonem mówisz 'NIE MAM' - w tym czasie aryjski wąs miał już chyba dość tej sytuacji, ale jeszcze z pełnym opanowaniem i spokojem podszedł no mnie i babsztyla i powiedział - 'DOBRA ANKA JA SIĘ TYM ZAJMĘ' - 'Poproszę Pański dowód osobisty' - w międzyczasie tramwaj zatrzymał się już na drugim przystanku xD - ofc nie panikujesz, tylko bardzo spokojnie i bez pośpiechu wyciągasz portfel, wyjmujesz dowód i chowasz portfel - podtykasz mu swój dowód przed nos trzymając go w ręce - kanar oczywiście wyciąga rękę po dokument ale ty z przekonaniem w głosie wypalasz'GDZIE?' - '?????' - z uśmiechem na mordzie mówisz xD 'Nie masz prawa wziąć ode mnie mojego dowodu' - widać że Hitler już podkur,wiony traci panowanie i drze ryja xD - 'NO TO TERAZ MNIE WKU,RWIŁEŚ. MYŚLISZ ŻE MNIE NAPRAWDĘ ZALEŻY ŻEBY WYPISAĆ CI TEN PYERDOLONY MANDAT??? PRZYCHODZĘ WKUR,WIONY DO PRACY, DYMAM OD SAMEGO RANA PO CAŁYM WROCŁAWIU, WKUR,,WIAJĄ MNIE LUDZIE, WKUR,,WIA MNIE UPAŁ, WKUR,WIASZ MNIE TY. MIAŁEM CI DAROWAĆ TEN MANDAT ALE TERAZ CI GO KURWA WYPISZE' - 'ODWRÓĆ PAN NA CHWILĘ TEN DOWÓD' - 'DOBRZE TERAZ Z POWROTEM' - trzymasz mu swój dowód przed ryjem, po czym wąsik zaczyna spisywać dane xD - niedoczekanie spasła spyerdolino - dostajesz nagłego ataku Parkinsona i zaczynasz trząść dowodem jak pokurwiony xDD - 'Przepraszam, czy mógłby Pan nie machać tak tym dowodem?' - 'Hehe tramwaj się trzęsie to nie moja wina xDD' - na chwilę się uspokajasz, kanar kontynuuje spisywanie po czym znowu zaczynasz trząść łapami xD - 'CZY MÓGŁBY PAN WRESZCIE PRZESTAĆ TRZĄŚĆ TYM DOWODEM??' - 'Nie kurwa nie mogę, nie widzisz pan że tramwaj trzęsie xD' - 'Tramwaj właśnie stanął' - 'Di di di dilerka mnie złapała' - widzisz po mordzie Hitlera juniora że najchętnie by Ci teraz wypyerdolił xD - uzmysławiasz sobie że tramwaj stoi właśnie na Twoim przystanku - 'Hehe przepraszam bardzo ale to mój przystanek, ja już muszę lecieć xD' - aryjski wąs łapie Cię za rękę i drze mordę 'NIGDZIE NIE PÓJDZIESZ ZARAZ DZWONIĘ PO POLICJĘ' - ale że jest spasły to ch,uja może, więc szybko się wyrywasz i uciekając rzucasz na odchodne - 'Dobrze ryju mordo powodzonka, miłej pracy życzę xD' - niczego nie żałujesz Kategoria:Pasta